


The After Stories

by thebiffstar



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Little Frodo & Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiffstar/pseuds/thebiffstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the end of his journey, Bilbo Baggins is forced to leave his home,  with two young hobbits. After the end of the Book/Movie, everyone lives (well not everyone, lots of orcs die, so do lots of goblins and wargs, because they stay dead, oh! And some mountain trolls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Attack

Bilbo sighed, he had agreed to watch his nephew and his gardener’s son for the night. Their parents were doing some business in another part of the shire. Bilbo agreed to watch them because he loved the boys, they always wanted to hear the story of his adventure. No one else really believed him. Some hobbits even said he went crazy. they were both so energetic.

He was making dinner for the two boys, Frodo and Samwise, when they came running into the kitchen.

“Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo exclaimed

“Dinner is almost ready boys,” he said to the two.

“Mr. Bilbo! The chest!” Sam started, “its glowing blue!” Frodo finished. Glowing? Chests can’t glow- STING!

“Boys go hid in my closet now, and don’t come out.” He instructed, the boys followed orders and ran to Bilbo’s room. Bilbo ran in to the hall, his adventure chest was indeed glowing from the inside. Blue light was leaking out.

Bilbo locked the front door and ran back to the chest. He took out the ring, sting, the mithril had Thorin gave him, some random cloaks, and his traveling pack (he always had it packed, hoping one day to return to the lonely mountain.)

The door made a noise, as if someone was trying to get in, “or something…” Bilbo said aloud to himself.

He ran to his room, heading straight into the closet.

 ”Uncle?” Frodo’s small voice asked from the back of the closet where he and Sam were huddled together. “What’s going on?”

“Its okay boys,” Bilbo was amazed at how calm his voice sounded, because he was panicking on the inside, “we’re going to go on a little trip.” He said with a smile to calm the boys. He heard the sound of wood splitting from the door. “Now put these on,” he handed them the cloaks, “and wait here till I come back, don’t open the door no matter what you here, okay?” they nodded “good boys.” He smiled, leaving the closet he locked the door behind him.

He slipped on the mithril and the ring, with sting in hand he quietly left his bed room.

2 sets of footsteps entered his house. It smelled like orcs, he remembered from his adventure, for you never truly forget something that awful.

He saw one enter his pantry, and the other was in his study destroying all of his maps and books!

He followed the one into the pantry, stabbing it in the back multiple times. They had turned his beautiful green door into ruins! He could still faintly see the mark Gandalf left on his door the first day (he never had the heart to repaint it) lying on the ground amoung the rubble

He moved quietly behind the one in his study, placing stings tip to its back. “What are you doing here?” he asked

The orc froze, before saying something in its horrid language, calling out to the dead orc in the pantry. When no response came it turned, only to find nothing. It could see no hobbit anywhere, but it still felt the cold stinging touch of the elfish blade.

Bilbo drove the blade through the monster, killing it quickly. He silently thanked Fili and Kili for the swordsmanship lessons.

He exited Bag End, only to see destruction. The Hobbiton was burning, hobbits were fleeing orcs, and there was a- was a burning pile of bodies in Lolbido’s field.

He gaged at the sight, of his neighbors, friends, and – he gaged again- his f-family! Lying next to the pile was Frodo’s father, Frodo’s mother, and Sam’s own parents, not moving, with a dead look in their eyes.

He felt hot tears pour down his cheeks. He was all Frodo and Sam had left. He needed to take them somewhere safe! His mind flew to Erebor, with the dwarves. It would be to dangerous alone, he could ask the elves of Rivendale for help…

Bilbo decided, he would do that, in his mind the only safe place left for him and the boys was in the halls of Erebor.

He returned to the boys. He took the ring off and opened the door.

“Come on boys, time to go.” He put the pack on his back after slipping on his own cloak.

“Uncle Bilbo, Are Mommy, Daddy, and Sam’s parents coming with us?” Frodo asked with big blue eyes, just like his mothers, Bilbo froze.

“I’m sorry boys, no, they’re not.” He gathered them in his arms so they couldn’t see him cry, “They’re on their own trip to a beautiful place. But we can’t go there yet okay? You are to young, and I’m a crazy old hobbit who has unfinished business,” how his voice didn’t crack once surprised him. But it was okay he had to be strong for Sam and Frodo.

They nodded against his shoulder.

“Okay, where would you boys like to go?” he asked softly

“Can we go to Erebor?” Sam asked politely.

“Yeah, I want to meet your friends!” Frodo agreed.

“Okay little ones, we’ll go to the Lonely Mountain.” He couldn’t let them see all the death outside,” to start our adventure we’re going to play a game.”

“Of riddles?” Sam asked.

Bilbo smiled, “no, not today. It’s called ‘The King Says’”

“How do you play?” Frodo asked excited, they loved to play games.

“I’ll say ‘the king says’ something, then you do it. But only when I say ‘the king says’ okay?” they nodded. “Okay, the king says put your hands on your ears.” They played along, “now the king says close your eyes.” they shut their eyes. “Very good boys! Now the king says hide your face!” and they did, tucking their heads into Bilbo’s neck.

Bilbo stood up and started walking out of Bag End.

“The king says be absolutely silent. Not a peep understand?” they nodded.

‘Now the king says, disappear.’ He thought as he slipped on the ring, vanishing into the night with the two little hobbits.


	2. Mr. Bilbo’s Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter!

That night he fled the Shire, leaving on the same path from 3 years ago. He didn’t stop once to rest, Frodo and Sam fell asleep in his arms. As soon as he was out of the Shire he removed the ring.

Lately it had been making him feel… weird. He kind of felt drawn to it, paranoid, he didn’t like it, as soon as he could he was getting rid of it.

It took him two days to reach Bree with no supplies or rest. He went to the Dancing Dragon, Gandalf had recommended it to him. Frodo and Sam were clinging to his legs as he ordered the room for the night. Bilbo left the boys in the room and went to fetch some food for them. When he returned Sam and Frodo were curled up together on one of the beds.

Bilbo placed the food down and crawled into bed next to them, wrapping his arms protectively around them.

 

Using his share of his first quest, the next day he purchased two ponies and lots of supplies. He left a message with the innkeeper incase Gandalf came back this way, and then they set out again.

They traveled along the east road, the same paths he took with the dwarves.

Frodo and Sam couldn’t ride a pony on their own yet, so they both had to sit in front of Bilbo or they all walked the ponies along.

“Uncle Bilbo, where are we?” Frodo asked, growing board of the adventure.

“We’re on the east road Frodo.” He said. Everyone was tired of traveling. He saw they were approaching the ruins of a burnt down house. “A farmer and his family used to live here…” he said to himself.

“What Uncle?”

“Have I ever told you boys about the time I out smarted mountain trolls?” of course he had, it was their favorite story.

“Oh! Please tell it Mr. Baggins!” Sam begged.

Bilbo dismounted the horse, leaving the two boys upon it. “Very well. Now mountain trolls are not the smartest of creatures, nor the fastest, they’re loud, rude, and smelly!” the boys giggled, “we had stopped at this very spot, on out quest.” Sam and Frodo looked down to where Bilbo was standing on the ground. “Gandalf wanted to move on, but Thorin was a stubborn dwarf. Gandalf stormed off, angered by Thorin’s closed-mindedness. Thorin order Bofur to start dinner, and Kili and Fili to watch the ponies.”

Bilbo led the two horses into the woods, stopping by a rotten fallen tree.

“You see, Bofur had sent me with supper for the brothers. I found them here, staring at this tree,” he patted it.” Do you know what they said to me?’

“We were in charge of watching the ponies!” Sam said giggling,

“Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.” Frodo laughed, Bilbo smiled. They could recite his stories line by line.

“There were sixteen!”

“Now there’s only fourteen!” the boys shouted in unison.

“Now something pretty big had to have knocked these trees down, and walk off with _two_ ponies.” He helped Frodo and Sam off the pony, leading them around the logs “it was mountain trolls that had taken our ponies!” he pulled them behind the rocks, he could still remember the huge mountain troll stomping by with Myrtle and Mindy in his arms. “They had somehow managed to get _four_ ponies from under the watchful eyes of Fili and Kili. Seeing this, the brother thought it would be a great time for me to demonstrate my burglary skills. I really didn’t have any-still don’t have that much-but being a hobbit, we can get by unseen by most if we wish. So they pushed me out.”

“It’s perfectly safe! Mountain trolls are slow and stupid!” Frodo said pushing on Bilbo’s leg.

“They’ll never catch you!” Sam started pushing as well.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be right behind you! If you need us hoot twice like a barn owl,”

“And once like a brown owl!” the boy burst into a fit of laughter that Bilbo couldn’t help but to join along. He led the boys to the edge of the clearing, making sure they couldn’t see the statues.

“I just wanted to get the ponies, but they had tied the knot to tight! They were going to cook the ponies!” the boys gasped, “they were arguing about mutton, ‘mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey if it don’t look like mutton again tomorrow!’” he did his best troll impression, “’why is Burt the cook? Everythin ‘e makes tastes like chicken!’ ‘-except the chicken-‘ ‘yeah, what tastes like fish!’ now they kept arguing, and no matter how I pulled, the rope would simply not come undone ” he brought them over to where the rotten wood still held together a makeshift stable.

“I saw one of the trolls had a sword- for me, it was probably a knife for him- so carefully a snuck behind it, and almost had the knife when, it picked me up along with its handkerchief and _sneezed on me_!”  The boy burst into laughter again, “well now I was in trouble, they wanted to cook me! Asked what I was. For some reason I said, I was a ‘burgla-hobbit!’ I only avoided them for so long until they caught me. Asked if there were anymore ‘burr’obbits’ around. I couldn’t very well lead them to the others so like any reasonable hobbit, I lied- well not really because there were no more _hobbits_ around. Wanted to hold my toes in the fire- _in the fire! –_ to get me to talk.”

Sam and Frodo waited with baited breathe, “THEN! From out of the trees burst Kili! He slashed at their ankles with his sword.-“

“DROP HIM!” Frodo helpfully supplied,

“Wha’ did y’ say?” Bilbo said in his troll voice.

“I _said_ , put Him DOWN!” Sam joined in.

“Charging out from behind him, all the dwarves started to attack the trolls, they dropped me. Noticing the knife I was trying to grab before on the ground in front of me, it took this chance to free the ponies. But I wasn’t the only one to see my victory. ‘Lay down yer arms, or we rip off his.’” The boys gasped, “Two of the trolls were holding my arms and legs, I was extremely terrified. Reluctantly Thorin and the others threw down their weapons. The next thing we know we’re all tied up in sacks while they roosted Dwlain, Bofur, Bifur, Ori, Noir, and Gloin over a fire.”

The boys gasped again, “oh no!” Sam whispered.

“One of the trolls said they should just sit on us, make a nice jam, before sunrise because ‘I don’t fancy bein’ turned to stone’. It occurred to me, ‘being turned to stone? If I could just stall till sunrise!’ so did the first thing that came to my mind.”

“WAIT!” Frodo yelled.

“I fumble onto my feet in the sack,”

“You can’t do that! You need to cook them more!” Sam said next, “have you smelt them, you’re going to need a lot more than sa-sa-sa” he had trouble with the word.

“Sage” Frodo helped his friend.

“Sage!”

“’What do y’ know ‘bout cooking dwarf?’ Burt asked me, the others gave protest but Burt shut them up ‘Quiet! I wanna hear what the flurburbuglar ‘obbit ‘as to say.’”

“I’ll tell you the secret to cooking dwarf, its … uh …. Its” Frodo smiled

“’Tell us!’”

“I’m telling you! The secret is… you have to skin…them first.” Sam said perfectly

“Now this earned many outcries from the dwarves, I believe Dwlain said ‘he was going to get me’” he little hobbits giggled, “‘I eaten plenty rare’ on said, picking up Bombur. Now I couldn’t have let him get eaten-“

“NO! Not that one! He’s-he’s got… parasites! In his tubes!?” Sam cried out,

“’Ew! I touched it!’ he cried dropping Bombur on the others with a thump. I said ‘in fact, they’re all infected! Nasty business really, I wouldn’t risk it.’”

“What did he say?” Frodo said

“He said we have parasites! We don’t have parasites! YOU have parasites!” Sam said imitating Kili

“Thorin gave them a good kick, and they changed their minds.”

“I have huge parasites!”

“Mine are the biggest!”

“‘What do you think we should do? Let ’em go?’”

“Well…” the boys said together.

“’No the little ferret is lying’ I’m not a ferret! I said defending hobbits everywhere. Thankful that is when Gandalf arrived, splitting the rock,” Bilbo pointed to the large boulder behind him,

“LET THE LIGHT TAKE YOU ALL!” the little hobbits cried out together, throwing their arms in the air.

“’Who’s that?’ ‘Can we eat him too?’ and then the three trolls were frozen, turned to same stone as the mountains they came from, for all eternity.” He spun the little hobbits around. They both gasped.

They slowly walked forward together, they both looked back at Bilbo silently asking permission to touch, he nodded. They carefully poked at the troll before quickly running to hide behind Bilbo again. Peeking out to make sure they hadn’t moved, the boys move more confidently to the trolls.

“Mr. Bilbo-““you can just call me Bilbo Sam,” “-can we see the cave where you got sting?”

“Of course, let me get the ponies.”

 

After getting the ponies, Bilbo led the boys to the cave. They stood at the mouth of the cave next to the skeletal remains of a warg.

“This is where you found Sting?” Sam asked.

“Actually Gandalf found it, and then he gave it to me. Hoping I would never have to use it.”

“Uncle, can-” Frodo started.

“No.” Bilbo said simply, no little hobbits will enter this cave under Bilbo’s watch. They watched the cave in silence, for a few more minutes.

“Why, hello again.” A voice startled the hobbits. Bilbo turning quickly turned and pushed Frodo and Sam behind him. It was Radagast the brown! “You’re the hobbit that was with Gandalf and those dwarves years back.”

“Yes I was.” Bilbo relaxed slightly meeting a familiar face.

“Why are you here again? I thought you all were heading to the lonely mountain…”

“I can tell you, but not right now.” Bilbo gestured down to the two hobbits peeking out from either side of him to see the wizard.

 

“The Hobbiton was attacked by orcs.” He said to the wizard as they watched Frodo and Sam play with the sleigh of rabbits. “I had to get them out, get them somewhere safe. I’m headed back to Erebor.”

“That was a dangerous quest, with 13 dwarves and a wizard at your side.” Bilbo nodded. It was. He had almost died. On several occasions. “I can help you,” Bilbo looked away from his nephew and Sam, about to question the wizard. “I am heading back to Rivendale, I can accompany you there and I can send word to Gandalf and Erebor, if you would like.”

“Thank you so much. How can I repay you?”

“It is no worry, just keep those little ones safe.”


	3. Rivendale

Radagast helped Bilbo get to one of Rivendale entrances, there Lord Elrond, a man in a dark green cloak, and a few guards were waiting.

Bilbo help Frodo and Sam off Radagast’s sleigh (they had traveled with the wizard because who doesn’t want to ride on a sleigh of rabbits?!)

“Welcome Bilbo Baggins.” Lord Elrond said with a bow, Bilbo bowed back. “I am sorry to hear of what has happened, we have sent a patrol to investigate and remove any and all orcs from the Shire.”

“Thank you,” Frodo and Sam were again hiding behind Bilbo. ‘So much for brave adventurers,’ Bilbo thought. “This is my nephew Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee.” He said gesturing to the little hobbit heads at his side.

The man in the green cloak crouched down so he could be less intimidating to the hobbits.

“Why hello, I am Aragorn. I’m a Ranger. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Bilbo knew he was speaking to the little hobbits, so he did not reply.

“Are you an elf?” Frodo asked, for he and Sam had only seen a few men.

Aragorn chuckled, “No, I am a man. I was raised here in Rivendale, by Lord Elrond.”

“What’s a Ranger?”Sam asked, coming out from behind Bilbo a bit.

 

The elves help Bilbo and the boys inside, putting their stuff in the room Bilbo had stayed in last time he was here.

Frodo and Sam had taken a liking to Aragorn. He showed them around Rivendale while Bilbo discussed what he happened in the Shire with Lord Elrond. It was still a little difficult to tell his story but, he pushed through.

After a quiet dinner with Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and a few other elves (Bilbo believes they were Lord Elrond’s actual children.) he and the boy settled down for the night.

The boys were still a little restless, so Bilbo decided to tell them the story of the dwarves in Rivendale.

He had the boys settle in bed,  before climbing in himself. Frodo was in the middle, Sam on his left, Bilbo on his right. This was how they usual slept for stories.

“Now I’ve told you many times that dwarves don’t really get along with elves, right?” they nodded, “so that said, Thorin and the others where a bit tense when we arrived. We knew that if Lord Elrond found out our true Quest he would try to stop us, but we needed food, shelter, supplies, and help reading our map. So after a very interesting dinner (because dwarves don’t eat all of the green food that elves do) Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, and I went to speak with Lord Elrond about the map.”

Bilbo could see that the boys were growing tired and would not last much longer.

“Moon runes! And easy thing to miss.” He said his voice ever so slightly getting softer, luring the boys into sleep. “Fate was on our side, it was one night that you could… read them.” He spoke slowly as the boy’s eyelids slipped closed “they told of a secret door into the mountain… good night boys.” He said kissing them both on their foreheads.

He sat under the covers next to them, watching them peacefully until he fell asleep.

 

He was awoken by a little hand shaking his shoulder.

“Uncle?” Frodo whispered, “There’s someone at the door.” It was quiet. Frodo must have heard them knock before he woke Bilbo. Bilbo sat up and saw why Frodo was whispering. Sam was still asleep, drooling on his pillow. Bilbo smiled.

“Thank you Frodo.” He rustled his nephew’s hair. “Go back to sleep.”

Sliding out of bed, Bilbo quietly made his way to the door. There was another knock as Bilbo approached. Bilbo cautiously opened the door.

“Bilbo!” he was embraced in a hug by none other than Gandalf the Grey.

“Gandalf!” he was reviled to see his old friend, Gandalf was holding him tight as if Bilbo came back from the dead… again. Oh. The attack. Gandalf must have thought Bilbo had been injured somehow. “I am fine my friend.” He said patting the wizard.

Gandalf released him, only to cheek him over for other injuries. Once the wizard was sure the burglar was not injured he stood up from his knees. “Thank goodness my friend. Radagast’s message had neglected to inform of your well being.” He said regaining his composure.

“Yes, we are all fine.”

This seemed to confuse the wizard. “We?” he asked. Before Bilbo could explain, Frodo and Sam’s heads peeked around the corner, interested in who Bilbo was talking to. Gandalf looked from the little hobbits to Bilbo “yours?”  He asked.

“What? No, I’m not their father. Come here boys.” He gestured for them to come over. Reluctantly came out, holding hands, and moved over to Bilbo. “This is my nephew Frodo,” he said placing a hand on Frodo’s curly dark hair, “And this is Samwise Gamgee.” He ruffled Sam’s blonde hair. “Boys, this is Gandalf the Grey.”

The change was almost instantaneous. Frodo and Sam went from shy, to excitedly asking lots of questions.

“Did you really split that big rock?”

“Did you leave that mark on Uncle Bilbo’s door?”

“Hey! What, you don’t believe my stories?” Bilbo said incredulously. Gandalf raised his eyebrow at Bilbo. “They’ve heard a lot about my adventure.”

“Mr. Gandalf, can we see some of your magic?” Sam asked politely, the wizard chuckled.

“I don’t see why not.” He came further into the room. Bilbo closed the door, before following the young hobbits and the wizard.

The boys oh’d and ah’d when Gandalf set his fingers on fire to light his pipe.

 

“You are going to Erebor.” Gandalf said to Bilbo as they watched Sam and Frodo chase around smoke butterflies that were flying through little smoke rings.

“Yes. I feel that they would be safest there. I also promised everyone that I would visit someday. I just hope Thorin will let me stay there with Frodo and Sam.”

“There is little Thorin would not do for you.” Gandalf said with a mischievous smile.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I wasn't paying attention.” Bilbo asked, startling out of his thoughts of Thorin.

“It was nothing. Do not mind an old man like myself.”

 

Bilbo and Gandalf decided to stay one more night before setting out over the Misty Mountains to Mirkwood.

Bilbo learned that Frodo had the same thirst for knowledge as himself. He would ask anyone and everyone questions about elves and their culture. Sam was content with just following his friend.

Bilbo also learned that Gandalf had quite the soft spot for children. He was constantly showering the boys with magic tricks, stories, and candies (which he pulls out of nowhere. Bilbo was beginning to think the wizard had a candy bowl up his sleeve. )

Aragorn was going to accompany them over the misty mountains to Mirkwood. He had wanted to visit a friend there. They left mid-day, after lord Elrond had said his goodbyes.

Given his previous experience in the mountains, Bilbo had asked if they could wait a day and cross the mountain in the light. Aragorn and Gandalf agreed that it was safe this way, especially with two young ones.

That night Bilbo told everyone the story of how they got over the mountains by going under them.

He told them about Gollum, the creature from the caves, with help from Frodo and Sam. He told then about the ring. How he used it to get out of the tunnels, how he had spared Gollum’s life, how he had heard what he dwarves had said, and just how wrong he had proven them.

After the little boys had fallen asleep, Gandalf asked if he could see the ring. Bilbo took it out, but he stumbled and it fell into the fire. Both Bilbo and Aragorn quickly tried to get it out of the fire, but Gandalf stopped them.

“Don’t touch it.” He said. “Bilbo, could you bear to part with this?” he asked eyeing the ring.

“I was actually planning on getting rid of it.” He told Gandalf. “It gives off a bad feeling. Plus I can’t disappear now, Sam and Frodo need me.” He said genteelly petting Frodo’s curly black hair, before settling for the night, next to his nephew and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors, i have slight dyslexia.


	4. Over the Misty Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out how Aragorn is actually about ten at the time the hobbit takes place. Oh well, I’m kind of condensing the two stories anyway, so Aragorn is in like his 20’s now. (if anyone’s wondering Gimli is still in the blue mountains with Gloin’s wife)
> 
> I also got an awesome beta for my story!

For the trip over the Misty Mountains, Aragorn and Gandalf carried the hobbits. Bilbo protested to being carried himself, pointing out that he had been over these mountains and survived, and how they should focus on keeping the boys safe. Bilbo eventually gave in when he realized Gandalf was not going to put him back down. He glared at nothing when he heard the ranger and the little hobbits giggling (Aragorn was chuckling, because badasses don’t giggle.)

 

The trip over the mountains was quiet. No thunder battles between stone giants or goblin attacks. They left at dawn and made it to the other side by sunset.

 

They actually set up camp in the ashen cliff where the eagles save the Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Dwarves. 

That night Gandalf told Bilbo and the Hobbits what had happened to the dwarves under the mountain. Aragorn looked like he wasn’t listening but, he was. Hearing the tales of dwarves traveling with a hobbit and Mithrandir were quite interesting.

 

The little hobbits fell asleep right after the great escape from the very cliff they were sitting on.

Gandalf, Bilbo, and Aragorn decided to trade watch every hour or so. Bilbo had the last watch of the night.

 

He yawned. The sun would rise soon, he could see the light on the horizon. He stood up, looking over the little camp. Gandalf was sleeping? His eyes were open but he had this ‘not home’ look in them. His boys were curled up together, close to where the fire was.

 

Bilbo checked Sting.

 

No Orcs or goblins.

 

He sighed, wandering to the edge of the fire's light. the cliff was black and lifeless, still covered with ash from the fire. Bilbo walked over to the rock where he had put himself between Azog and an injured Thorin. It was one of the stupidest decisions of his life. He didn't regret it for a second.

 

The rock was the only thing alive on this cliff, it was covered with moss, untouched by the fire.

"Hm?" Bilbo spotted something lying on the rock among the moss. When he picked the dark item up he almost burst out laughing.

 

He heard Gandalf stirring in the camp so he returned, item in hand.

 

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Bilbo when he came back over to sit above the boys, with a large smile on his face.

 

“What have you got there, dear boy?” the wizard asked.

 

“A Shield.” He said holding up the oaken branch that had saved Thorin’s life.

 

Aragorn, Bilbo, and Gandalf had decided to let the hobbits rest a little longer. Frodo and Sam were awakened by the beautiful smell of Bilbo’s bacon. He always made it the best, just right.

While everyone was enjoying breakfast, Sam noticed something new lying among Bilbo’s stuff.

 

“Mr. Bilbo?” he asked after he finished his current piece of bacon.

 

“Sam it’s okay to just call me Bilbo.”

 

“Oh! Uncle can I-“

“No.”

 

“… Mr. Bilbo, What’s that?” he asked pointing to the new item. Bilbo smiled.

 

“Have I ever told you boy’s of how Thorin earned the name Oakenshield?” he was fairly certain he hadn’t told them this one yet.

 

“No! Please tell us!” the boys begged.

 

Bilbo repeated the story Balin had told him - the little hobbit rated version - as the group traveled down the mountains. Afterwards the boys seemed to admire Thorin even more, and Aragorn wanted to meet this man who Bilbo talked about with such passion.

 

By sunset they reached the Carrock. They decided to make camp here and continue in to Beorn’s in the morning. That night Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo told the story of how the dwarves arrived a Beorn’s. Well, Bilbo told the story and the boys added sound effects.

 

In the morning they were off again.

 

Frodo and Sam took turns holding Thorin’s shield. They were even nice enough to offer Bilbo, Aragorn, and Gandalf a chance to hold it.

Walking through Beorn’s bee fields, Frodo and Sam got very quiet. It was obvious they were nervous about meeting the skin-changer. They were walking hand-in-hand by the time they reached the door, shield held in between them.

 

“Gandalf, Hello again, it has been a long time.” A huge man with a thick black beard and hair, and great bare arms and legs with knotted muscles, answered the door. Sam hide behind Gandalf, and Frodo hide behind Aragorn (neither hid behind Bilbo was simply because there was not that much of him to hide behind.)

 

“Beorn. We would hope to enlist your services once more.”

 

“I see no problem with that.” The large man said. “I only hope this is all your company.” He gestured to Aragorn and Bilbo.

 

“I apologize, for it is not.” Gandalf lifted his robes reveling little Sam, who quickly abandoned Gandalf to join Frodo behind Aragorn. The adults chuckled.

 

“Hello little ones, I am Beorn.” He said as he crouched down.

 

“Some brave adventurers you are.” Bilbo said amused, the boys reluctantly came out from behind the ranger (or pulled in Sam’s case. He was perfectly fine with not being an adventurer anymore.)

 

“Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, at your service.” Frodo said proudly, and he and Sam bowed together.

 

Frodo looked the man up and down, “can you really turn into a bear?” he asked.

 

“Still don’t believe my stories I see.” Bilbo said with what he would call a slight not-pout.

 

“Of course I do Uncle Bilbo! We love your stories! But I have to be sure!” Frodo explained.

“How about this?” Beorn said standing up “I’ll let you borrow my ponies and stay in my house, but at a price.” Gandalf was about to say something, when Beorn continued, “I would like to hear some of these stories.” He said with a smile, as he let the five travelers inside his cabin.


	5. The Road to Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about Merry and Pippin, in case it was unclear only the Hobbiton was attacked, the rest of the Shire was generally untouched. So Merry and Pippin were safe in Brandy Hall.

Bilbo didn’t get much of a chance tell his story, for Frodo and Sam took that job. They made a very good story telling team. Bilbo was impressed how well they told his stories, just like he told them. He did help when they got to the part with the trolls, for neither Sam nor Frodo could really do the Troll voice.

They told Beorn stories until they fell asleep, right after the eagles. Bilbo joined them in sleeping not long after the little ones.

Aragorn, Beorn, and Gandalf stayed up discussing what had forced Bilbo out of the Shire with the little hobbits, by the fire. 

“Brave hobbits.” Beorn commented after he had heard everything, Aragorn nodded in agreement.

“Indeed. Bilbo Baggins will never cease to surprise me.” Gandalf said wisely, “You can learn all there is about hobbits, their culture, their ways, in a month. But they will never stop shocking you with their actions.”

“Would it have not been safer to remain in Rivendell?” the large man questioned.

Gandalf smirked, “Indeed.”

“I think he was never truly happy back in the Shire.” Aragorn spoke up.

“Yes, I agree. I believe Bilbo left his true heart back under the Lonely Mountain.” Gandalf said with a glint in his eyes.

“Thorin Oakenshield?” Beorn questioned.

“I believe my burglar was quite taken with the King Under the Mountain. Unfortunately, they are both too stubborn for their own goods.”

“Aye, I remember the longing in their eyes.”

“Thank you for your hospitality once again Beorn.”

“Thank you for the interesting stories.”

 

It was a two day ride to the edge of Mirkwood. Beorn accompanied them, this time riding alongside them. He felt that the hobbits could use some extra protection.

Frodo and Sam - being too small to ride their own ponies - had to ride with Bilbo and Gandalf. The first day, Frodo rode with Bilbo, Sam with Gandalf.

Bilbo decided to tell the boys again, about each dwarf individually.  Gandalf rode close to Bilbo so Sam could hear as well.

“Uncle, will you tell us about what happened in Mirkwood again?” Frodo asked, craning his head backwards against Bilbo’s chest, to look up at his uncle.

“Of course,” he said with a smile. So he told the boys of how they crossed the river, were caught by spiders, and then elves, and how Bilbo saved the day. Twice. That was Frodo and Sam’s favorite part.

Halfway through the story Bilbo noticed Aragorn and Beorn riding slightly closer, listening just like the wizard and little hobbits. Who could blame them? Bilbo was a really good story teller.

 

They made camp as the sun was going down. They could see Mirkwood in the distance.

 

Gandalf, Beorn, and Aragorn offered to take turns on watch so Bilbo could get a much needed full night of sleep. The oldest hobbit didn’t have a problem with this, and was very grateful. He snuggled up with the two little boys. Hobbits were big fans of cuddling.

The other three were sitting around the fire, both Beorn and Aragorn noticed Gandalf was worried.

“Mithrandir?” Aragorn asked the wizard.

“A trouble has just occurred to me.” The wizard said staring intensely at the fire.

“What is it?” Beorn asked.

“The message I had received from Radagast the Brown, that alerted myself to the attack on the Shire.” He took a drag of his pipe, blowing a smoke ring “it neglected to mention the condition of Bilbo.

“What is wrong with that?” Beorn asked, “Were the hobbits harmed?”

“No, it had no mention of Bilbo at all. And I fear that same message was sent to Erebor.” The wizard said looking up at his companions.

“The dwarves might assume he’s…” Beorn trailed off.

“I believe they do.” All three looked at the distant forest, for just over them you could see the peek of the Lonely Mountain.

 

The trip to the edge of the forest would not take more than half a day. Gandalf decided to let the hobbits rest a bit more - traveling is very hard on hobbits, especially young ones such as Frodo and Sam, so e always let the hobbits sleep as long as possible - they would enter Mirkwood the next day. Aragorn would led them to the elves that lived in these woods.

After breakfast they were off again. Today Frodo rode with Gandalf, while Sam rode with Bilbo. Bilbo could hear his nephew ask questions about anything and everything about Mirkwood. Sam was very quiet; once when Bilbo looked down he found Sam asleep.

They reached Mirkwood by mid afternoon. After they had setup camp, they bid Beorn a farewell, and he left with his horses and ponies.

 

They were all gathered around the fire eating dinner. Gandalf was telling a story about his wonderful fireworks. Bilbo sat on a log with Sam and Frodo on either side of him on the ground, munching on some carrots. Aragorn was enjoying his own meal next to Gandalf.

The grey wizard paused in his story. This caught both Bilbo and Aragorn’s attentions. They listened for a moment.

Hooves. There was something coming from the woods. Coming fast.

Bilbo dropped his food and stood between the boys and the forest, Sting at the ready. Aragorn and Gandalf also had their blades drawn, placing themselves between the sounds and the hobbits. Frodo and Sam hid as best they could behind Bilbo and Thorin’s shield.

Thirteen ponies burst through the brush, riding past, ignoring the wizard and the others.

Bilbo recognized the rider at the front of the party.

“THORIN!” he called out realizing that it was his friends.

The pony at the front abruptly stopped, causing the others to almost all collided. Just as abruptly all the heads turned.

“BILBO” the hobbit flinched slightly at the multiple cries of his name. The ponies turned around and came storming back. Very soon Bilbo found himself with arms full of the heirs of Durin. Behind him he heard the little hobbits abandon him to hide behind Aragorn (least likely to give them away.)

Each dwarf had a turn to hug their beloved hobbit, 'till only Thorin was left. The king under the mountain embraced the hobbit as if he had come back from the dead.

“It is good to see you alive my friend.”

“A-alive? Why wouldn’t be alive?” Thorin released the hobbit to stare at him.

“I believe this misunderstanding comes be the hand of Radagast.” Gandalf sheathed the Foehammer. “The message he sent me, must be similar to that of which he sent to Erebor. It made  no mention of you, nor Frodo and Sam.”

“Frodo and Sam?” Kili and Fili asked together.

“That’s us!” Frodo dragged Sam out from behind Aragorn, who chuckled.”Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, at your service!” he said proudly.

“You fathered a child?” Thorin asked surprisedly

“Wha-? No! um you see…”

“Bilbo is my uncle!” Frodo said proudly, dragging Sam next to Bilbo.

“I see.” Thorin said, smiling down at the boys.

“Nice to meet you.” Fili said crouching down with his brother. “I’m-“

“Fili!” Frodo pointed to him,

“And Kili!” Sam pointed to the younger brother.

“Balin and Dwalin!”

“Bifur, Bofur, Bombur!”

“Ori, Nori, Dori!”

“Oin!”

“And Gloin!”

“And Your Thorin!” the boys said together, quite proud of themselves, “Oh!” Frodo let go Sam and ran back behind Aragorn, pulling out something. He brought back Thorin’s shield, handing it to the dwarven king.

“Uncle Bilbo found it!” he said.

Thorin looked to Bilbo, who blushed.

“I couldn’t leave it there.” He said with a shrug. Thorin smiled gratefully at the large hobbit before crouching down to the little hobbits.

“Thank you for watching it for me.” He said ruffling their hair.

 

They all settled down for the night. They all sat 'round the fire, catching up. Thorin sat next to Bilbo and the boys. Bilbo again retired with the boys, holding them close. Thorin laid his own sleeping mat near the hobbits. Only to protect the hobbits of course, not at all to prove to himself that his burglar was safe. However sleep did not find him that night, as did it not reach for him as soon as he knew of the on the Shire. Outside of the walls of Erebor, his hobbits were not safe. He would find no proper rest until they were safe in his halls.


	6. Chapter 6: The Halls of Erebor

In the morning they set off in to the forest. Frodo rode with Bilbo, and Sam with Gandalf. Now that they had found the Dwarves, Aragorn bid them farewell after he saw them through the forest. He had told Gandalf that he was going to stay in Mirkwood for many a month, and he promised the boys he would visit them before he returned to Rivendale.

It was a quiet ride to the gates of Erebor. Fili, Frodo, Kili, and Sam had become fast friends. Bilbo worried about what trouble they would get into if left unattended.

After they left Mirkwood, it took five days to reach Erebor. Once inside the gate Thorin told Fili and Kili to show the hobbits to their new room.

The Princes each carried a hobbit in their arms as they led Bilbo through the halls of the city. They went on about the History of the lonely mountain as they walked along a hall filled with statues. Bilbo stopped as he passed the last one.

‘In Memory of The Hobbit. The Burglar.’

“Uh… Fili, Kili? What’s this?”

 The Dwarves turned around; they hadn’t noticed Bilbo had stopped. They walked back, and joined Bilbo staring at the statue.

 “Uncle! You’re a statue!” Frodo said excitedly.

 “When did this get here?” Kili asked his brother.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen it before.” He stared at the statue with same expression he had worn when the ponies had disappeared.

“Ah! My princes, what do you think?” a Short red haired dwarf with many strikes of gray, came up behind them. “To celebrate your friend, I’m sorry for-“

The princes spun Bilbo around, “As you can see,”

“Our friend is quite alive, and he rescued two hobbit babes” Kili said patting Bilbo.

“Please take this down immediately, before King Thorin discovers its existence Azelon.” Fili instructed.

“At once my princes.” The bowed and turned. Bilbo got hateful vibe from the dwarf. For now he shook it off. Fili and Kili made faces at his back as he scurried off, Frodo and Sam giggled.

“That was Azelon, one of Thorin’s advisors.” Fili explained to Bilbo,

“Right mean one he is. Never lets us do anything”

“We’re not babes!” Frodo protested from Kili’s arms.

“Yeah! We’re big hobbits! I’m even taller then Merry!” Sam said proudly.

“Really? Cause you look like babes to me.” Kili said holding Frodo close to his face, looking him over.

“Aye, to me too.” Fili said spinning Sam upside down. Bilbo nearly had a heart attack while Sam was giggling away.

“You drop my boys, I’ll drop you off the top of this mountain.” Bilbo threatened. Kili and Fili laughed it off nervously, Bilbo was deadly serious and they knew it.

“This way hobbits!” Kili said, carrying Frodo under his arm his arm like a book; Fili threw Sam over his shoulder.

The princes led Bilbo past two guards into a large hallway. There where three large wooden doors on either side. They led him to the second door on the right.

“This is you room.” Kili said putting Frodo down.

“Our room is right there.” Fili put Sam down before pointing to the last door on the left. “And that is Uncle Thoirn’s room.” He pointed to the last door on the right.

“If you ever need us-”

“Hoot twice like a barn owl!” Frodo said out of the blue.

“And once like a Brown owl!” Sam giggled before, the boys burst into a little fit of laughter. The brothers looked at Bilbo.

“Their favorite story is the one about the trolls.” He said with a shrug. The brother shared a smile. They were fans of the hobbits, just as much as the hobbits were fans of them.

“If you do need us,” Fili handed Bilbo three whistles. “Call. Uncle, Kili, and I will answer at the first blow. The rest of the company will answer at two, but everyone will most likely come at one. Very protective of the little ones it seems.”

“We’ll bring you a map of Erebor and show you around some more after dinner."

"Thank you Kili, Fili."

"You'll have plenty of time to relax before dinner.” The princes said as the left the hall, waving goodbye to the boys.

“Come on.” Bilbo ushered the boys inside to their new room.

 

It was very large, three times the size of Bag End. When your first entered there was a large living space, lots of pillows and couches. Against the right wall was a large fire place with a small fire going. There was a corner of the room filled with bookshelves and a desk, Bilbo could kiss Thorin right now! He couldn’t wait to read some of those books!

On the left wall there were three door holes covered with curtains.

‘That’s what they must use for doors’ Bilbo thought to him self.

 

The first room was a bedroom with what Bilbo assumed to be a noble dwarf’s bed, in the middle against the furthest wall. Frodo and Sam could easily share it. 

There was a small fire place to the right of the bed. 

There was a closet and a few chests, which reminded Bilbo that he and the boys would need some new clothes.

 

The second door was another bedroom. This one was slightly larger than the other one, as was the bed. The bed could easily fit a large hobbit family. 

It also had a small fire place but, on the left side of the bed. 

There were also a few chests and a closet, like the other room.

 

The last door was a large bathroom. Bilbo had almost cried when he saw it.

It had a large white bath tube that seemed to be carved out of the wall. Bilbo couldn’t wait to take a nice calming bath!

On the counter there was a large number of hygiene products, even child sized ones, and lots of towels. Bilbo could kiss Thorin a million times over!

There were two small stepping stools next to the sink. And the toilet was the small enough for the boys, but big enough for himself.

 

He came out of the bathroom to find the boys, who desperately needed be in the bath he had started. The room was empty but, he didn’t panic. He had a good feeling that the giggling coming from the pillows was a safe bet that the boys hadn’t left the room.

“Oh no! Where have Sam and Frodo gone!” he said as he walked to the pillows. He could hear the boys shushing each other. “Oh well… I guess that I can’t give them a _bath_ now.” The pillows went silent. 

Oh he knew his boys well. They were a lot like him in the aspect of hygiene; they liked to get dirty, but they loved to get clean.

He stood so the pile of pillows was between him and the bathroom. Two small heads emerged from the pillows, watching the door where the sound of running water was coming from. Bilbo took his chance to strike.

“AH!” the boys yelped in unison surprise, Bilbo scooped them out of the pillows. After realizing who had them they started to giggle.

Bilbo smiled as he carried them to the bathroom. He set them down next to the toilet, before checking the tub.

It was steaming slightly, and it was mostly full. Bilbo stopped the water, testing the temperature. 

When he turned to tell the little hobbits to strip, he found them naked and ready to get in the tub.

“How did you boys get this dirty?”

“We’re adventurers!” Frodo said throwing his hands in the air. Bilbo smiled and ruffled Frodo’s hair.

“Okay so what do we do after adventuring?” he asked picking Sam and placing him in the tub.

“Get clean!” Sam said from the tube, splashing a bit.

“Very good. Be careful Sam, don’t splash too much.” He said placing his nephew in the tub.

The boys started splashing  a bit, playing with the water, as Bilbo rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a bar of soap. He lathered each boy with soap, washing at way the dirt and grime. The boys were playing with the now dirty water, as Bilbo got their towels. He lifted each boy out of the tub in their own towels.

It was when Frodo and Sam were helping dry each other off, that Bilbo realized he had no clean clothes for them to change into.

There was a knock at his door.

"Stay here boys," he said but, he was ignored by Sam and Frodo, who were playing some hand symbol game on the floor rapped in towels.

He opened the door to find a dwarf woman? She had a basket of cloths in her arms. She (?) had light brown hair, pulled up into a braided bun. Her (Bilbo was confident now, it was a her... Right?) dress was a blue color.

"Um... Hello?"

"Hello." She said sweetly, with a voice much softer than the one Bilbo had expected. " Lady Ellena, at your service." She said with a tip if her head and a curtsy.

"Bilbo Baggins." He said politely.

"The king said you and your sons would need some clothes" she said handing him the basket.

"Th-there not my sons! They're my nephew and gardener's son!" He blushed slightly 

"Of course." She said with a wink. "Trust a mother. When you care for them, they are your sons. No matter the actual relation to you." 

He smiled. Yes, he quite agreed with that. He already cared for them as is they were his sons.

"These should be a bit loose. Come find me in the Craftsmen quarter when you’re settled in, I'd like to get you and your boys properly fitted."

"Of course. Thank you." 

"Any time, but don't forget to bring those boys by soon. I got a glimpse when you arrived, he were adorable, even in the arms of those devils." Bilbo knew she meant the princes.

She waved goodbye, and left. Bilbo thought he'd like to learn more about Lady Ellena and why the princes harassed her so. 

A splash from the bathroom startled Bilbo out of his thoughts. He closed the door, setting the basket down on one of the couches, he grabbed some clothes that would fit the boys and ran back to the bathroom.

Frodo and Sam had decided to see if the towels floated. They didn't. They can't swim like Frodo could Sam helpfully pointed out.

Bilbo sighed. 

After skillfully dressing both boys (at the same time. Which was not an easy task), Bilbo changed his own clothes. He would take a bath later when he got the hobbits to sleep.

 

"Bilbo!" Said hobbit jumped as his door was thrown open. Kili walked into his room closeting the door behind him.

"Knock next time. I know you can." He returned to fishing around in the pile of pillows.

While he was changing, Frodo and Sam had stolen all the pillows from the beds and added them to the now huge pile.

"What are you doing?"

"Frodo and Sam are in here somewhere." There was giggling to his left, Bilbo dove.

"Ah ha!" He pulled Sam out of the pillows.

"Do you need help?"

"No thank you Kili, we'll just take Sam to dinner with us." He winked, Sam giggled in Bilbo's arms as Bilbo fought his way out of the pillows.

"Bye Frodo!" Sam said watching the pillows.

Bilbo leaned over to Kili and whispered, "Grab him as soon as he comes out." Before walking to the door, opening it, than closing it.

"No! Uncle Bilbo wait for me!" Frodo ran out from the pillows, Kili scooped up the little boy. Frodo calmed when he saw Bilbo hadn't actually left. "You're a mean old uncle." He said with a pout. 

"I'm only 53! Kili's over 70!" Both boys looked to the youngest prince for conformation.

"I'm 80, as of three months ago. Thank you very much." Bilbo held the door open for Kili.

 

As Kili led Bilbo to the dinning hall, they discussed the difference between dwarves and hobbits.

Bilbo mentioned he would like to see the library he had heard Ori talking about oh so proudly. Kili said he would ask the the knitting fanatic to show Bilbo around it later.

 

When they reached the hall Bilbo had a small flash back of when the dwarves invaded his home. 

A plate came fling at him, he ducked, but thankfully Kili grabbed it midair and threw it back from where ever it came.

"This is _madness_!" Bilbo yelled over the noise and songs.

"This is fun, Mr. Boggins!" The prince yelled back with a large smile.

Kili took Bilbo through the hall safely until they reached a large table at the end hall, covered in piles and piles of food, surrounded by the dwarves from the original company.

Thorin sat at the head of the table, Fili and Balin to his left. Two empty spaces sat between Gandalf and Thorin, Bilbo assumed that they were for Kili and himself.

Asal or what Fili had called him was discussing something withe Thorin who was half-listening, watching his men feast.

"Bilbo!" Bofur was the first to notice Bilbo and Kili approaching with the two hobbits, from his spot next to the wizard - who really seemed out of place in a hall of dwarves - they now were the spotlight of attention from the table. 

Thorin dismissed Asselone (Bilbo really couldn't remember his name) a wave of his hand as Kili sat next to Gandalf, leaving the only open spot next to Thorin.

"We will discuss this later," he over heard as the advisor finally left.

Bilbo sat with Sam in his lap, happily talking with the dwarves. He greatly expressed his thanks to Thorin for the lovely room; the king accepted his thanks, saying that the hobbits of Erebor only deserve the best.

Bilbo handed Sam some bread and cheese off his plate, making sure Kili gave Frodo some as well, when he felt someone glaring at him.

He looked around but, saw no one.

"Is something wrong Bilbo?" Fili asked from across the table.

"No," Bilbo said brushing the feeling away, holding Sam a little tighter.

Bilbo wanted to get out of the mess dwarves called dining as soon as possible.


	7. New Home

“How are you enjoying Erebor?” Fili asked around a mouth full of mutton.

“It’s very lovely.” Bilbo replied giving Sam a little bit of meat, and checking to make sure Kili gave some to Frodo as well

“I’m glad you like it here.” Thorin smiled, watching Bilbo mother-hen over Frodo and Sam. ”Fili and Kili will show you around more tomorrow.

Again Bilbo felt someone’s glare on him, he looked around. And again he only saw merry making dwarves. So he shoved it off as anxiety from being in a new place.

 

After dinner Thorin asked to speak with Bilbo alone, so they left the little hobbits in the care of Gandalf and Balin. They both knew Kili and Fili would somehow sneak off the hobbits.

Thorin led Bilbo through the halls. Eventually they arrived at a large and tall door, with what Bilbo recognized as Khuzdul.

“Kili told me you wished to see the library.” Thorin said opening the door to reveal a large hall filled with books shelves as far as the eye could see. Bilbo guessed that Ori had taken the job of restoring the library. He had every right to flaunt his hard work proudly.

“This is amazing.” Bilbo said walking through.

“Yes, Ori did a fine job.” Thorin said watching Bilbo run his fingers along the books, tapping titles he wanted to read later.

Bilbo held up an elvish book to Thorin with a raised eyebrow. The king took it with a grimace, flipping it over.

“I may dislike-“

“Loath with a burning passion.” Bilbo corrected, earning a small glare from Thorin.

“I may  _dislike_  them; however their history and skills are very necessary, valuable, and useful. That’s all they’re good for, Tree-lovers.” He said (mumbled the last bit), handing the book back to Bilbo. Bilbo chuckled a little bit before continuing to explore the library, Thorin follow him.

They had lapsed into a comfortable silence. Bilbo had found some books he wanted to read, so Thorin lead him to a small corner between a few shelves with pillows and such for them to sit on comfortably. 

 

Thorin was content with watching Bilbo dive deeper and deeper into the books when, someone cleared their throat, disturbing to peace between the friends; making both the king and Bilbo look up.

“Azelon.” Thorin acknowledged, he didn’t want to talk to this one advisor.

“My king, I have been looking for you everywhere.”

“Strange, I told my nephews and the others that I was going to show our burglar the library.” Thorin knew that none of others would’ve told Azelon where Thorin had gone. “Forgive me,” he said to Bilbo, “You two have yet to meet. Bilbo This is Azelon, son of Acera. Azelon, this is Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo tipped his head politely, as did Azelon (only not so politely).

 “We need to talk continue our discussion from earlier, my majesty.” He sighed. He’d rather be here with Bilbo than talking to Azelon about the king marrying his daughter, Tazla. Azleon and the stupid coucil were ralentless on pushing him into marriage. he would sooner give the Arkenstone to the elves then marry.

“Yes.” Thorin stood, turning to Bilbo. “Excuse me my friend, I have some duties to attended too. If you want I can show back to the others.”

“No thank you, I’m going to stay here and read a bit more.”

“As you wish, I will tell Fili and Kili that you’re in here.” Thorin left with Azelon.

 

After Thorin left, Bilbo felt oddly lonely. He gather a small pile of books and returned to reading.

“Bilbo!” he hobbit jumped when suddenly two hands were on his shoulder from out of no where.

Bilbo followed the hands to find the two princes grinning at him.

“Bilbo!” Sam and Frodo called in unison, appearing in front of Bilbo crawling into his lap.

“Hello boys.” He said putting down his book. “Where are Gandalf and Balin?”

“Um… you see…” Fili started rubbing the back of his neck.

“Doing a bit of light reading I see.” Kili distracted Bilbo, saving his brother, by leaning on the tower of books Bilbo had gathered. When did it get that big? 

“There’s nothing wrong with reading.”

“The world is not here in your books Bilbo Baggins.” Sam said in a surprisingly good impression of the wizard.

Everyone burst out laughing, after a surprised pause. Sam was very pleased with himself.

 “Alright, it’s time for little hobbits to go to bed.” Bilbo said realizing how late it was.

“Aww” Bilbo’s boys (Fili and Kili included) groaned.

“No. I’ll have none of that,” he scolded, picking up Frodo and Sam from the where they were playing with Fili and Kili, next to where Bilbo had been reading. “Sleep is good for hobbits. In fact Old Took slept half of his life away and he lived to be 120.”

“Just a little longer please?” Frodo begged, as he walked to the door.

“How can you boys grow taller if you don’t sleep? Hobbits grow the most in their sleep you know.” He remembered how Thorin had showed him from the dining hall to the library, so he started walking in the direction of the hall.

“Really?”

“Of course how do you think Sam got taller than Merry?”

“So…” you could hear the cogs in Frodo’s head going, “If I go to bed right now… I’ll be taller than Sam!”

“No! I’m going to sleep first! You’re never going to outgrow me!”

 

The in the middle of their argument, both Frodo and Sam fell asleep. The city seemed to be settling down for sleep. Everything was quiet.

 

When they arrived at the Royal Halls Fili held the door open for Bilbo as he walked into his room. Kili help Bilbo by retrieving the pillows for the bed that Frodo and Sam stole earlier.

 

“You’re very good with children.” Fili said to Bilbo, after he had left the sleeping hobbit’s room.

“I do the best I can.” He said with a small smile.

“Good night Bilbo.” Kili said, waiting for his Brother at the door.

“Sleep well, for we have much to do tomorrow.” Fili said before leaving with his brother to their own room.

 

Bilbo checked on the boys once more, before taking a bath of his own. And it felt wonderful.

The water warmed his body nicely, as he washed away many long days and nights of riding and adventuring.

 

Bilbo was not asleep for long when he woke to pairs of little footsteps entered his room. He waited for a moment thinking the boys were just going to crawl in bed with him.

“Uncle?” Bilbo sat up at Frodo’s scarred voice. He saw in the dark, that both boys were on the verge of tears.  He got out of the large bed and moved over to the boys.

“What’s wrong boys?”

Frodo spoke for them both, “Sam had a nightmare.”

Bilbo gathered the boys in his arms and held them close, when Sam spoke up quietly.

“I miss my Mommy.”

Bilbo’s heart broke as both boys burst into tears in his arms. He could feel himself on the verge of tears as well. He couldn’t bring their parents back, there was nothing he could do but hold them and tell it was going to be okay.

Eventually, they cried themselves to sleep, still clinging to Bilbo. He picked them up and moved to his bed, climbing in with them. He softly rubbed their backs as they slept.

 

Bilbo didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He had to ward away the nightmares.

 

In the morning Bilbo woke the boys up and got them dressed, and dressed himself.

 

He was dead tired, but he tried not to show it. He knew he was failing miserably.

 

Sam was quiet this morning while he and Frodo where playing in the pillows. He also had a sort of sad, distant look in his eyes. Frodo kept trying to coax Sam out of his shell by asking Bilbo to tell them a story and trying to get Sam to do the sound effects with him.

 

Fili and Kili soon knocked on Bilbo’s door, ready to take the hobbits to breakfast. If they noticed how tired he was, they didn’t say anything.

Sam was a little more active in the presence the brothers.

 

The dinning hall was almost entirely empty, alone a few dwarves here or there. Fili explain it was more active at night, and the large crowd was also for a feast to celebrate the return of  the king.

Again they went to the table at the end of the hall. Gandalf was sitting in the same seat from last night, talking pleasantly with Balin, Bofur, and Ori. Bombur was stuffing his face next to Bofur. Thoirn was at the head of the table discussing something with Dwalin. The rest of the table was empty.

Fili sat on Thorin’s left with Frodo in his lap, helping the little hobbit get some pastries. Kili sat next to the wizard, with Sam. Dwalin took his seat next to his brother.

Thorin watched Bilbo sit down with concern.

“You look like just treaded over the Misty Mountains in one day.” The king said to the hobbit.

Bilbo gave a small chuckle.

“I didn’t get any sleep. Sam had a nightmare.” He explained looking over to Sam. “They both miss their parents.” He said shifting his gaze over to Frodo. “I can’t tell them what really happened, I can only hold them tight and try to ward way any nightmares.” He said sadly looking back to Thorin.

“Go back and get some sleep, we will watch the boys.” Thorin told Bilbo, the pure relief that passed over Bilbo’s face made the king smile.

“Thank you so much Thorin.” He said standing, after telling the boys he was going to get some sleep he left.

 

There was another woman (he was pretty sure because they had breasts, but the red beard threw him off a bit,) with bright red hair waiting for him.

“Hello,” he said unsure of her business in the royal halls.

“Hello.” She had a much deeper voice than lady Ellena did.

“Um… can I help you?”

“No. I just wanted to meet the burglar everyone’s talking about.” She said with a smile, “My name is Tazla.” She curtsied.

“Bilbo Baggins.” He said with a small bow.

“It was nice to meet you.” She said walking past him. Bilbo was watching her leave, when he heard a door close behind him.

Thorin’s advisor walked past the hobbit with a scowl.

‘He probably was in Thorin’s room,’ Bilbo thought to himself as he entered his own chambers.

He went straight to bed, his room was dark. He flopped down onto the bed, coughing slightly when some powder flew off his pillow, into his face.

“Frodo, Sam, what did I say about the talcum powder…” he said aloud to no one in particular, before letting the sleep take hold.

 

 

Frodo had waved goodbye to his uncle as he left. Uncle looked very sleepy. Frodo could bet Sam was sleepy too. Sam was quiet today, and Frodo didn’t like it. Sam was sad, and Frodo would do whatever he could to make Sam happy. They had to have fun today, like yesterday!

 

After Thorin and Uncle Bilbo left yesterday, Kili had distracted Gandalf and mister Balin, while Fili left with Sam and Frodo. Once Kili had lost the wizard and other dwarf, they had taken the hobbits down to the mines. They had taken the boys as close as they thought was safe (Much closer than others would deem safe), and had told them all about the different gems and rocks mined there.

After that, they went to find Bilbo and Thorin. Fili and Kili were carrying the little hobbits on their shoulders when they ran into Thorin and that grumpy dwarf from before.

Thorin told them Bilbo was still in the library, and asked what happened to Gandalf and Balin. They shrugged, Thorin sighed turning back to Azelon; the brothers and the hobbits made faces at the dwarf when Thorin wasn’t facing them. After that, they headed the library to find Bilbo.

 

It was really fun. If they had fun today, then… Sam would forget about his bad dream and be happy again!

“Fili?” Frodo tugged in Fili’s braids, causing the blonde dwarf to look down at him.

“Yes, Frodo?”

“Can we do something really fun today? Like yesterday!”

“Of course!”

 

After breakfast Kili, Fili, and Dwalin, suggested that the little hobbits see the armory. That idea was shoot down very quickly by Gandalf, Balin, and Thorin.

Ori suggested they go to the craftsmen’s quarter, they could buy some properly fitting clothes (cause the lose fitting clothes the hobbits had on weren’t really working), and they could see Bofur’s workshop. There might have been something about Ori getting some new ink and yarn while they were there as well.

This was almost shot down as well, when Sam said he wanted to see Bofur’s workshop, and then Frodo rapidly agreed.

“Uncle Bilbo said we needed some new clothes too. ‘Said we looked like we dressed up in orc armor.” Frodo said with a giggle.

 

Ori led the way, holding the little hobbits hands, telling about knitting, books, and basic anything that came across his mind. Thorin, Gandalf, Balin, Bofur, and the princes followed behind.

 

Fili and Kili were spoiling that hobbits, buying anything the asked for (which wasn’t much. Hobbits are simple folk after all.)They both were very polite.

Bofur was going to make them some toys to play with. The toy maker was pleased to impress the little hobbits with his skill.

Watching the little hobbits reminded Thorin of raising his own nephews back in the Blue Mountains. Raising Fili and Kili with Dis was a handful. They were always running around, wreaking havoc. He smiled as Frodo pulled Sam around, pointing out anything he deamed interresting; just like Fili had done with Kili.

Frodo really cared for his friend.

 

Everyone who had met them, loved them. Balin couldn't wait to teach them all he could, and Bofur was very excited to make toys for them as well. All of his men wanted to spoil the hobbits rotten.

the only one who wasn't  enamored with the boys was Azelon. speaking of his advisor, Thorin hadn't seen him all day. 'Odd...' he thought to himself, Azelon usual wouldn't leave him alone from dawn to night.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his hand. Frodo and Sam were looking up at him.

"Can we hold your hands?" Frodo asked nicely.

He smiled down at the boys, offering them each a hand, "Of course little ones."

Balin was the only one to notice at first, tapping the princes to get their attention. the brothers turn to see a rare sight. Their uncle with a large real smile on his face, holding hands with two small hobbitlings.

"If only Bilbo could see this!" Fili wispered to his brother and Balin.

"They would make a lovely family." Kili said snikering with his brother.

"Aye." Balin agreed.

 

Kili and Fili entered one of the clothing shops, only to be chased out by Lady Ellena with a broom. When she saw the little hobbits she reluctantly let the princes back inside, provided they didn’t touch anything and stayed five feet apart, and ten feet away from her.

She took some proper measurements before shooing them away while she worked.

 

Gandalf went to check on Bilbo, when the princes wanted take the hobbits to look out over the gates of Erebor.

Before Thorin agreed to let them show the hobbits he had to think it over. Could his nephews kill and/or maim the hobbits at the gates? Yes. He was about to say no, when the little hobbits gave him the most guilt inducing puppy eyes he had ever seen.

He folded, however the hobbits were allowed nowhere near the edge.

 

He watched his nephews and the little hobbits marvel at how far they could see, standing next to Dwalin and Balin. Fili and Kili kept pointing out things in the distance, so Frodo and Sam would ask more questions.

“HEALER! I NEED A HEALER"

“Keep them here.” Thorin ordered Dwalin.

 

He went to healers ward, not far from the over look. Oin and the other healers were rushing around somebody. As soon as he saw a glimpse of their hair, Thorincould feel his heart stopped. 


	8. New Nightmares

 

Gandalf knew he could not stay in Erebor much longer. He was a guardian of Middle Earth; he could not stay here and live among the dwarves (and three hobbits). He also needed to see what became of the Shire. The messages from Lord Elrond, and the Rangers, had assured him that the orcs were gone, and only Hobbiton had been attacked.

Almost as if they were looking for something…

Gandalf had entered the hobbit’s room, when he heard a terrible pain-filled cough.

“Bilbo?” he walked in to the darkened room. The light from his staff showed the source of the coughing. “Bilbo!”

The hobbit was sickly pale and sweating under his blankets. Gandalf rushed to his side. He could feel the heat radiating off the hobbit. Bilbo needed a healer.

Bilbo’s eyes were half-lidded, “Gandalf?” he asked weakly.

“I am here Bilbo. What has happened in the short time since I last saw you to make you so sick?”

“I don’t know…” he paused , coughing a bit, “there was a woman, she said her name was Taz-“ he was cut off by another coughing fit.  He continued on a completely different topic, “keep Frodo and Sam away from me…” he trailed off before passing out.

“Bilbo!” Gandalf took the hobbit into his arms, running out into the Royal Hall.

“HEALER! I NEED A HEALER!” the guard pointed over to a building, not far away, carved out of the side of the mountain. Gandalf brought the hobbit into the healers' ward.

Oin looked up from something he was working on, “Gandalf!” he quick came over to the wizard, gasping when he saw Bilbo’s condition. Silently he led the way to an isolated cot and had the wizard lay the hobbit down.

Barking orders, Oin and the other healers got to work on bringing down Bilbo’s fever.

 

“Gandalf, what has happened?” Thorin had entered soon after the wizard.

“I found Bilbo in his room in this condition.”

“What do you mean? Was he sick earlier, and we just did not see?”

“No, come with me.” The wizard turned to the door and stared walking away. Thorin was torn; he looked back to the sick hobbit. Should he follow the wizard or stay with his sick friend.

He followed the wizard. No matter how much he wanted to stay with Bilbo, he would only get in the way right now; the only clear choice would be to follow Gandalf.

Thorin had to run to catch up with Gandalf, the wizard was already in the Royal Halls.

 

“Stop!” his voice boomed out. Dwalin froze his hand, which was on the handle of the door to the hobbit’s room. Dwalin, Balin, his nephews and the little hobbits looked over to see Gandalf and Thorin running to them.

“Uncle?” Fili asked.

“Fili, Kili, take the boys to the library. I will come talk to you later.” His oldest nephew nodded, sweeping Frodo in to his arms. Kili picked up Sam, and they left for the library.

“You cannot enter.” Gandalf told Dwalin and Balin. “Bilbo has fallen ill. I believe that he has done so at someone else’s hand.”

“Could this be an attack on Thorin?” Balin questioned.

“I know not at this time. I must check the rooms to be sure. Until I find the cause, none of you are to enter.” The dwarves nodded. The wizard entered Bilbo’s room.

“Dwalin, gather the others. Take them to the library, the princes nor the hobbits may leave your sight.” The tattooed dwarf nodded then left. Thorin turn to his chief advisor.

“Who would able to attack from within our halls? The Royal Halls are strongly guarded.”

“We will address those issues.” Thorin told Balin.

Gandalf exited the room, handing something to Balin saying “Bring this to Oin.” He then entered Thorin’s room.

He left, very quickly after he entered, with a grimace. He moved across the hall to his nephew’s room.

Gandalf was in their room for a short time before he returned to Thorin. The king could feel a quiet rage boiling in the wizard.

“There was no attack on the line of Durin.” He said simply.

No attack on the line of Durin… then it was an attack on Bilbo alone. Thorin took a deep breath, trying and failing to calm himself.

“How did Bilbo fall ill?”

"The powder on his pillow, Bilbo is having a reaction to it. It comes from a flower in Mirkwood. It doesn't affect dwarves or men. Whoever attacked my burglar did not wish him to be found till it was too late." 

"And no hobbit has been to Mirkwood besides Bilbo..." Thorin trailed off. "Oin and the healers have never treated a hobbit before. Even after the battle of five armies; the elves had found and treated Bilbo."

"Yes. It appears as if they will have to again." 

Thorin and Gandalf went to the library.

Nori was guarding the door. “Are you sure you want the little ones to know?” he asked stopping Thorin, “I saw the burglar before I came here; he was not faring very well.”

“They need to know. What would happen to you if you could not see Ori or Dori, and now one would tell you why? We cannot do that to them.” Nori nodded, holding the door open for the king and wizard.

Frodo and Sam sat together on the ground next to Fili, Kili, and Ori. Bofur was sitting in a chair them carving into a piece of wood. Dori was talking with Dwalin, Bifur, and Bombur in Khuzdul.

Gloin and Balin were nowhere to be found, they were most likely with Bilbo and Oin.

Everyone looked up when Thorin and Gandalf entered.

“Uncle, what is going on?” Fili was the first to speak up.

“Bilbo is sick.” He heard Frodo and Sam gasp. Thorin bent down to their level, looking them both in the eyes. “Do not fear boys,” he said in the same voice he used to talk to his young nephews when they were scarred as children, “Bilbo is going to be fine. He is stronger than anyone gives him credit for. Do you think he took you boys all the way here just to get sick? He hasn’t even seen all Erebor has to offer. He isn’t going anywhere.” Thorin ruffled their hair, it calmed the boys down a bit.

“Can we visit Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo asked holding Sam’s hand.

“I’m sorry boys, you can’t.” Thorin realized that they were on the edge of tears, “We don’t know if Bilbo could get you boys sick as well. If you got sick as well, Bilbo would severely beat us all to a pulp.”

The little hobbits nodded, moving closer together.

“I am going to go see Bilbo now, Fili and Kili are going to take you to their room. I will make sure Bilbo gets better.” They nodded again, following Kili and Fili out of the library. Dwalin followed them.

Thorin stood to his full height. “Whoever did this must be found. I trust only the ones in our company right now. It appears we need the help of elves.” Thorin paused. Elves. He shuddered in disgust. “Dori, Bifur, Bofur, prepare the ponies, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili are staying in Erebor. I want the rest of you on guard duty with Dwalin. We must let no harm come to those hobbits. Our burglar would skin us alive with his letter opener.”

Thorin knew he did not have to order this for everyone of his men were very protective of the boys.

He left the wizard and his men, making no stops to get to his hobbit.

 

The Healer Ward was quiet. He could here Bilbo coughing from the door.

Balin was sitting next to Bilbo’s bed, the fire lamps setting an eerie scene. There was a wet cloth on the hobbits flushed face. His body was shaking, with coughs and shivers. The poor hobbit looked as if he was dying.

But he wasn’t. They could heal him.

 Upon seeing Thorin walking over Balin stood up offering the king the seat.

“Thank you.”

“Oin doesn’t know what to do.” The white dwarf informed him, “he can only treat the symptoms.” Balin patted his arm before leaving the King Under the Mountain to his thoughts.

Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his own, letting his other hand rest on the hobbit's flaming cheeks. The hobbit's skin was burning under his palm.

Azelon had been pushing Thorin to marry his daughter, and the dwarven council had been pushing him to marry, make his own heirs. He had heirs; he had no need to marry. Before, he would have sooner given the Arkenstone to the wood-screwing elves before he listened to the council.  Now… he had to change that statement. If Bilbo would survive, get better, wake up even… he would hand Tharnduil the Arkenstone with the all the gold under his mountain. If only his hobbit would live.

He replaced the cloth on Bilbo’s head with a fresh one, and then he returned his hands to their previous position.

“Th-thorin?” the king’s head shot up, Bilbo was staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Bilbo.” He rubbed calming circles into the hobbits hand with his thumb.

“Frod-” he started to say, only to be cut off by a painful coughing fit. His voice was raw and scratchy.

“Shh…” the king hushed him once the coughing had died down. “They are fine. Kili, Fili, and the others are watching them. Bilbo let out a shaky breath and nodded. “You are going to be okay.” Thorin wasn’t sure if that was meant to comfort Bilbo or himself.

“Cold.” Bilbo said very softly, shivering again.

Thorin understood, wordlessly he got in the bed with the hobbit. Dwarf medical cots are made for only one dwarf (a mother and small/newborn child at the most), so Thorin had to pull the shivering hobbit against his chest. He gently ran his fingers through Bilbo’s curly blonde hair. He could feel Bilbo relax against him; burring his face in Thorin’s warmth.

Over Bilbo’s head he could see the door. Standing in the door were his nephews and the little hobbits. If they brought those hobbits any closer, so help him, he would banish them all the way to the Blue Mountains.

“See Sam, Uncle Thorin is protecting Mr. Boggins.” He could hear Kili talking to the boy in his arms.

Frodo said something so softly Thorin couldn’t hear.

“Oh, he’s keeping Bilbo warm. Uncle Thorin did this for us when Kili and I got sick.” Fili explained to Frodo.

Thorin smiled softly. He did do this when either of his nephews got sick.

“We would get better right quick afterwards.” Kili said ruffling Sam’s hair.

 

Thorin stayed with Bilbo the rest of the night. The poor sick hobbit threw up twice, and was coughing almost constantly.

 

The ponies were ready at first light. Thorin was riding with Bilbo in front of him.

The boys waved good bye from the front gates, Thorin could see little tears in their eyes. He decided then, he would do everything in the world (even walk into Mordor, if he need to) to bring Bilbo back to the hobbits.


	9. Left in Erebor

 

As Frodo and Sam watched Thorin ride out with Bilbo, they could no longer hold back the tears. They just cried and cried. Kili and Fili rubbed their backs, rocking them gently in their arms, telling them everything was going to be okay.

They were scared of losing Bilbo. They didn’t know it but, without Bilbo they wouldn’t really have anyone left. Well, that’s not true. They would have Thorin, Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, and every other dwarf. They had no relation to the hobbits but that didn’t stop them from being family.

The boys weren’t the only ones who were scarred. Bilbo was like an uncle to the princes, they didn’t want to lose him.

Especially since he and Thorin haven’t told each other their feelings.

If-When- they returned Fili and Kili would make it their life goal to get them together.

 

It had been three days since Thorin and the others had left. Frodo and Sam had pulled in to their selves. They would only really play quietly with each other.

Balin had started teaching them Khuzdul. Sam was a natural, Frodo wasn’t as good but he helped Frodo.

 

The boys slept with Kili and Fili, they all shared Fili’s bed. Frodo and Sam would cling to each other like if they were not touching they couldn’t breathe.

Fili, Dwalin, Balin and Kili were at a loss of what to do. They could only wait for Thorin to come back.

 

Fili was woken by the sound of sniffling, he looked over to his brother; momentarily forgetting the little hobbits that shared their bed. Kili was sleeping soundly cuddled up with Sam in his arms.

He saw Frodo’s little body shaking with quiet sobs. He pulled the little hobbit against his chest.

“What’s wrong little one?” he whispered softly into Frodo’s curly locks.

“I miss Uncle Bilbo.”

“Don’t worry he will be back soon, he can’t stand to stay away from you and Sam.” Fili said rubbing his back.

“I miss Mommy and Daddy too.” The Frodo said so quietly Fili almost didn’t hear him.

“It’s okay to miss them.” Frodo looked up with red eyes. “The first time I went with Uncle Thorin on a hunting trip, Kili was too young to come so he had to stay behind with our mother. When we return Kili talked me and begged me to never leave him alone with our mother again.”

Frodo laughed a little.

“Said that she put him in dresses, and did his hair up like a fine lady’s.” Frodo laughed a bit more. “Went on and on about how much she’s always wanted a daughter. And how she would teach him to be a man every woman from here to Gondor would want.”

“Really?” Frodo asked between his laughter,

“Oh yeah! Sometimes she even said that he should’ve been a girl.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see his brother glaring at him. He smiled even wider.

 

“When is Thorin going to bring back Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo asked on the eighth day that they had been gone. Every day Frodo or Sam would ask this question to Balin, he being one of Thorin’s advisors would surly know.

But alas he didn’t. Each day it shattered his heart to tell them “Soon.” But he did not know when. They might not even come back at all.

Today was different however, for in the distance they could all see the returning party that had left eight days ago.

The boys were so excited; they rushed down to the gates to meet them.

When the gates opened Frodo and Sam were bouncing on their hairy little feet next to Kili and Fili; who were also eager to see Bilbo.

When the gates revealed Thorin and the others, the princes were confused. Everyone was quiet and looking down, even their uncle. Gandalf was not with them; however Aragorn and an elf were now among their company.

“Uncle?” Fili started stepping in front of the little hobbits, who were scanning all the faces to find Bilbo’s. There was a sinking feeling in Fili’s gut. “Where’s Bilbo?”

Thorin raised this gaze to meet his oldest nephew’s, there was sadness and anger in this eyes. The same emotions Fili had seen on those that had lost loved ones in battle.

“He” his uncle swallowed, “he did not return with us.”

 

 

Thorin was worried. For Bilbo, Frodo and Sam, and for the life of whoever did this to Bilbo once he got his hands on them. For he would not being merciful in his punishment.

Gandalf had sent word ahead so Aragorn and the elves would know of their arrival in Mirkwood.

Bilbo’s health was declining fast; they could not ride very fast. On the first night his health took a turn for the worse, his fever was burning hotter, his coughing had worsened, and he was constantly shivering. They decided to continue riding through the next two nights.

Gandalf would lean over from his horse to check on Bilbo every five minutes or so. Thorin could also feel the worry from his men.

 

The hobbit did not deserve this.  Bilbo was constantly muttering to Thorin, trapped in a feverish haze about Hobbiton, and how he had to get Frodo and Sam to safety.

 

About noon on the second day of riding through the night Mirkwood came into view, as well as five riders galloping towards them. About forty feet away Thorin recognized the man that traveled with them through Mirkwood.

“Gandalf!” he called out quick dismounting his horse.

“He has inhaled this powder,” The wizard wasting no time, handing the pouch to the ranger.

Oin and Gloin helped Bilbo off Thorin’s horse, laying him on a blanket (laid out by Ori) gently.

One elf sat at the top of the blanket putting Bilbo’s head in his lap. The elf who had Bilbo’s head in his lap sat still like a statue, watching Bilbo like a hawk. He said something elfish to Aragorn, who nodded kneeling next to them, and started opening Bilbo’s shirt. The ranger said something to the other elves, who started mixing herbs and other things.

“Start a fire, make camp.” Thorin told his men, who busied themselves to take their minds off the sick hobbit lying only a few feet away from them.

 

The camp was finished as the sun started going down. All the dwarfs sat around the fire, watching the elves and man work.

 

Movement caught Thorin’s eye when the still elf who had Bilbo’s head in his lap, suddenly bent over the hobbit pressing his ears to Bilbo’s chest. 

“Aragorn!” he called out to the ranger; Aragorn looked up from where he was adding something to the brown mixture the other elves were working on. Gandalf and the ranger ran over to Bilbo.

Thorin realized that Bilbo had stopped coughing and wheezing a while ago. He started panicking slightly. Bilbo’s chest wasn’t moving. He could feel Bifur and Nori holding him back.

Aragorn reached in to a pouch attached to his belt, pulling out three small red berries crushing them against the hobbits slightly blue lips.

After a few breathless seconds, the hobbit took a deep breath and brook into a coughing fit.

“Coughing means breathing.” Oin stood between him and the healers, pushing slightly on Thorin’s shoulders.

Thorin relented and sat down. There was nothing he could do. Bilbo’s life was in the hands of these people.

They better save his hobbit.


	10. Mourning Dwarves

 

  _“Uncle?_   _Fili started stepping in front of the little hobbits, who were scanning all the faces to find Bilbo’s. There was a sinking feeling in Fili’s gut. “Where’s Bilbo?”_

“Not here.” He told his nephew before turning to Aragorn and the elf. “Balin will show you to your rooms while you stay here.” He turned to the rest of his men. “You have your jobs, please get to them.” His men scurried off, almost regretfully. Balin led the man and the elf to the royal halls.

Only Thorin, Fili, Kili, and the boys were left.

The return of the king had gathered some attention from some of the dwarven council, some of Thorin’s advisors, and a few onlookers.

“Come here little hobbits.” He kneeled down to talk to them at eye level. “Aragorn is going to check to make sure you’re healthy, and then we are going to explain where Uncle Bilbo is. Okay?” they nodded, and Thorin stood up.

Thorin looked down again when there was a little tug on his hand.

“Can we hold your hands?” Sam asked for them both. Thorin smiled at them, offering each a hand.

“Of course little ones.”

“If only Bilbo could see this.” Kili whispered to his brother.

“A lovely family they would be.” He whispered back, following his uncle to the royal wing.

~~

All of his men sitting around the fire wore the same weary look. Bifur was watching the ponies and horses. Bombur was making diner.

Thorin sat brooding, watching Gandalf, Aragorn and the elves work.

Aragorn moved over to Bilbo, with the bowl the other elves had been working on in hand. He applied a grey paste to Bilbo’s chest as the elf sat Bilbo up right. One of the other elves handed Aragorn a dish of green liquid. Aragorn poured it over Bilbo’s lips, letting it dribble into his open mouth.

Bilbo coughed slightly, still limp against the elf.

“Thorin.” Gandalf called the king over to them. Thorin took the place of the elf, holding Bilbo up against his chest.

“Keep him up right.” The ranger instructed him.

“Will he recover?” Thorin asked, unsure about how he felt if the hobbit was to die in his arms.

“Yes. An hours later and he would have not made it.” Thorin relaxed with relief. “I must know. How did Bilbo come in contact with this powder? Even the elves of Mirkwood dare not make it given its potency.”

“Someone had laced his sleeping pillow with it.” Gandalf said grimly, “They did not intend for anyone to find him till it was too late.”

“And what of Frodo and Sam? Are they sick as well?”

“As far as I can tell they are fine. They showed none of the symptoms Bilbo did. They showed no signs at all.”

“I would like to see for myself, if you do not mind.” Aragorn spoke to Thorin.

“I would prefer if you did.”

“I would like Legolas Greenleaf to accompany me.” the ranger gestured to the elf who had given up his position to Thorin.

Only then did Thorin recognize the elf as Thranduil’s son, one of the princes of Mirkwood. Almost reluctantly Thorin nodded; the elves had helped save Bilbo, he could a least welcome one into his halls (with great caution).

 

What worried Thorin most was something Gandalf had said the next morning.

“If someone had tried to kill the burglar once, then they will again.” Bilbo was still sleeping against Thorin. The king had just gotten Bilbo back, he would be damn sure that no one took him away again.

“We can not let anyone know Bilbo has survived.” He told the wizard. “As you said, they will not stop, and we may not be as fortunate as this time.”

“What shall we do?” Nori asked, “We cannot leave him within Mirkwood with the elves, or in Dale with the men.”

Thorin knew Nori was right; Bilbo would be under threats of kidnapping if the men knew of how much Thorin had risked to save the hobbit. An idea dawned on him.

“Durin’s day approaches again.” He said to his men, fishing the key from around his neck. “We cannot let Bilbo walk around unprotected. We sneak him in the same way we reclaimed our home.”

 

It was decided that as Thorin and the others went to Erebor’s gates, Gandalf and Bilbo would head to the door.

Bilbo woke the day they started their return. The ex-burglar was fed and explained the plan. He did not like possibly tricking his boys (Fili and Kili included) into thinking he was dead even if it was only for a few hours but, getting to see them safe and sound is what he needed.

 

As Thorin entered the royal wing, he was pleased to see that Gloin and Dori had already taken over the guard duties. Bifur and Bofur were most likely in their places in the treasure room.

Entering his room with his nephews, Balin, and the little hobbits, he was surprised to find the rest of his company (not including Bilbo, Gloin, Dori, Bofur, or Bifur, of course) waiting for him. Aragorn and Legolas were also there.

He let go off the little hobbit hands ushering them on to a bench next to Ori.

The elf was staring at a wall, eyes far off someplace else, until he blinked; then he nodded to   
Aragorn.

“No one is listening.”

“What in Durin’s name has happened to Bilbo?” Dwalin exploded, worried about the hobbit.

“He is fine.” Thorin started cutting off his nephews from even starting to question. “Bilbo is alive and healthy. He currently waits with Gandalf on our back door.” Dwalin, Balin, and his nephews understood. It was not safe to have Bilbo return through the front gates.

“Why?” Frodo asked, he was sitting in between Sam and Ori.

Aragorn was the one to answer. “Because he is playing a game.”

“A game?” Sam asked.

“Yes, he doesn’t want any other dwarves to know that he has returned, so he can surprise them later.” It made no sense at all the dwarves but, somehow the little hobbits understood.

“So no one can know Uncle Bilbo is back because it would ruin the surprise?”

“Yes, but don’t worry, he’s coming back in the mountain tomorrow morning. Then he’s going to stay in here, with you boys and myself.” Thorin jumped in.

“Okay.” The others seemed to be surprised at how easily Frodo and Sam believed them.

 

Fili, Kili, Ori, Frodo, and Sam had fallen asleep on the many pillows that had been stolen from the other rooms and brought into Thorin’s. It was an adorable sight to see them all cuddling. Balin was sitting next Thorin, watching those that he had taught cuddle with his newest students.

Aragorn and Legolas had returned to the chambers that Balin had shown them to earlier.

Dwalin and the others had gone to receive the hobbit. They were due back any minute now in fact. Thorin looked to the door. He did not like having the hobbit out of his sight.

“What will you do when you find who attacked Bilbo?” Balin asked him.

“They will wish they were never born.” He said simply.

“If Bilbo asks to spare them what then?”

Thorin looked over to the grey dwarf next to him. “You think Bilbo would not want the one who almost killed him dead?”

“I think that Bilbo is a simple hobbit. He has never been one for unnecessary violence; even then he has been uncomfortable. I think that he would be merciful.” Thorin couldn’t help agree, Bilbo was a gentle creature; however he is not. Even if Bilbo asked Thorin to spare them, the one who hurt Bilbo would not leave his halls whole.

 

There was a knock at the door. Thorin had not even realized he had dosed off. He stood from his chair, going over to the door. He smiled when he saw who was waiting for him.

“Hello burglar.” He let the hobbit into his room. Balin looked up from the book he had been reading, shoulders relaxing at the sight of the healthy hobbit.

“Where are Frodo and- ah…” Bilbo saw the pile of pillows, dwarves, and little hobbits.

“They’ve missed you dearly laddie.” Balin said closing the book.

“And I them.” Bilbo said watching all of the boys sleeping.

“Bilbo you will sleep in the room over. For tonight we can leave the boys here.” Bilbo nodded deftly eyes still following the soft rise and fall of Frodo’s chest.


	11. Surprise Kisses

Chapter 11: Surprise Kisses

To keep up the guise of Bilbo’s death, Sam, Frodo, and the princes very rarely left the royal wing, but this was mostly to keep Bilbo company. Thorin had to act extremely irritable (which wasn’t hard) and enraged. There was still an attempted killer in Erebor. And the others acted as if Bilbo had truly died. And it was hard, for everyone; for there had been a chance that they would not be acting if not for Aragorn and the elves.

Thorin would not eat dinner in the hall with the others, he would eat in his room with the hobbits and his nephews.

Aragorn and Legolas did not stay long, soon returning to Mirkwood. Aragorn promised to visit before he returned to Rivendell.

Most days Bilbo would play with Frodo, Sam, Fili and Kili; then he sent them to lessons with Balin daily. Then Ori, Bofur, or one of the others would come sit with him, even if nothing was said Bilbo enjoyed his friend’s presence.

But what Bilbo liked the most was when Thorin could manage to slip away from his duties, even if only for a few minutes, to see him.

He would complain to Bilbo of the annoying council meetings, Azelon who kept pushing his daughter on Thorin, and about the girl herself; apparently she was relentless with trying to get Thorin to court her. She wasn’t getting the message that he wasn’t interested.

Bilbo would offer his ideas and advice. Bilbo didn’t like this woman. From the way Thorin described her, the king didn’t like her either. However being the king Bilbo couldn’t out right turn her down, as the rules of Erebor said.

Bilbo had a nightmare. It was of the Hobbiton. Gandalf had said that the rest of the Shire was untouched by the attack, but he couldn’t help but picture all of the rolling hills and grassy fields of the Shire alight with flame.

He had probably scarred Frodo and Sam with his tossing and turning. His eyes fluttered open to not find the faces of his nephew and Sam, but to find himself pressed against the strong chest of the King Under the Mountain. He looked up to Thorin’s face helplessly confused and embarrassed.

“You had a night terror. Sam and Frodo awoke me demanding I scare away the nightmare.” The king explained, watching Bilbo’s blushed face with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It is nothing to apologize for. It is common for those who have seen great battles to have these night terrors.” Bilbo suddenly realized how close he and Thorin were to each other. It became a semi-awkward silence. Bilbo spoke up again.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything. Letting us come here, saving my life again, caring for Frodo and Sam.” Bilbo curled slightly closer to Thorin.

“I am glad to help you in any way possible. I feel that I have not made up for my actions before the battle.”

Bilbo looked Thorin right in the eye. “As I told you before, as I’m telling you now, as I will always tell you, I forgive you.” Bilbo knew Thorin could see nothing but truth and trust in his eyes for that’s what he felt for Thorin.

“Bilbo I-” Thorin was cut off when his lips were pressed against Bilbo’s. Bilbo was in just as much shock as the king. He could feel two little hands on the back of his head.

Frodo and Sam scampered off the bed before they could be caught.

“Frodo! Sam!” Bilbo cried out, his face was now a lovely shade of red from the tips of his pointed ears all the way down his neck. He sat up to chase them.

“Fili and Kili told us to do it!” Sam said happily, ratting out the princes before running out of the room.

“I’m sorry for them.” Bilbo said to Thorin who still seemed to be in shock. His words woke the king from his state.

“No, it is okay.” Thorin said kindly, sitting up as well. “It was an enjoyable experience.” Bilbo’s lips were soft, and Thorin would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of kissing the hobbit before.

“Really?” Bilbo asked disbelievingly.

“Yes. I liked it very much, so much so I would very much like to try it again…” Thorin trailed off leaning closer to Bilbo slowly, giving the hobbit time to pull away.

Bilbo only found him self leaning in as well, watching Thorin’s lips. Their lips were only centimeters apart.

“Unlce Thorin!” Frodo’s voiced call from the door. He and Sam had both started to call the king Uncle Thorin over the time Bilbo had returned. “There’s a lady at the door asking to speak to you.”

“We said you were busy, but she won’t go away.” Sam said from next to Frodo.

Thorin rested his forehead against Bilbo’s.

“We will finish this later, and away from interruptions.” He said with a small smile. Bilbo smiled back and nodded.

As Thorin got up from the bed he couldn’t stop smiling. He hoped that the hobbit would always have this effect on him.

“Come here boys; let’s stay out of Uncle Thorin’s business.” Bilbo called the boys onto the bed.

As Thorin left the room he heard Bilbo say, “Okay, tell me why Fili and Kili told you to do that?” he opened the door with a small smile on his lips

Thorin opened the door. The smile slipped off of his face. The woman waiting for him was the one he had been complaining to Bilbo about, Azelon’s daughter. In his throne room wasn’t enough for her?

He mentally groaned. Why did she have to bother him in his chambers?

How did she get past Bifur and Nori anyway? They were under orders to let no one past.

“Tazla-”

"My King I can wait for you no longer. I want to be your queen." She said feverishly against his lips.

“You are not my queen.” Thorin finally snapped out of his surprised stupor, grabbing her wandering hands. “For my heart belongs to another.”

"I got ride of everything in the way of our love. I’m the perfect queen. I would do anything for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you proud of me? I got ride of that nasty hobbit for us. He had put you under his spell. You are free of his succubus ways." Thorin's grip on her wrist tightened slightly. How dare she hurt his hobbit! He could not deal with her now while Frodo and Sam were in the other room.

“Frodo, Sam.” He called hoping Bilbo would not come. If she was to see the hobbit that she ‘saved’ Thorin from, she would react in an unpredictable manner.

Shyly the boys peeked out from the other room. “Could you go fetch Bifur and Nori?” he asked calmly. They nodded, staying as far away as possible for the female dwarf in Thorin’s hold. She was currently trying to kiss Thorin again.

“Why won’t you love me?” She asked still trying to connect their mouths, little crystal tears forming in her eyes.

“I love another.” Thorin knew Bilbo was listening in. “I have for a long time, before we had reclaimed Erebor. I hope he loved me while I had nothing, and now I can give him the world.”

“You must tell me who!” She demanded.

“Thorin!” Nori and Bifur ran into the room with the little Hobbits trailing behind them.

“Take her to the dungeons. We will deal with her later.” He said releasing Tazla’s arms once Bifur had a controlling grip. They started leading her out, and she started wailing; demanding to know who.

At the door Thorin stopped them only for a moment. He stopped them just long enough to wisper in her ear, “Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire.” He smirked when he felt her freeze. Nodding to Nori and Bifur he closed the door behind them.

He still had the taste of her on his lips. Thorin grimaced wiping his lips, Bilbo’s where much nicer; softer and sweeter too. He would do anything to get the nasty feel, that overpowered Bilbo’s the feel of Bilbo’s lips on his.

“That woman was outside my room before I got sick.” He looked to his hobbit. Frodo and Sam were peaking out be hind Bilbo’s legs.

“She will be dealt with at a later time. I can promise you that she will regret her actions.”

“What you said, about loving another before reclaiming Erebor; who were you talking about?” Thorin smiled warmly at him, approaching all three hobbits. He picked Frodo up from Bilbo’s side.

“He is strange creature I met at an unexpected party. He is very kind, and brave, though I did not know it when I met him. He was the only one not afraid to disagree with me when I was being a stubborn fool. He even saved my life, at least three times. And he saved my nephews.”

“Is he still alive?” Sam asked.

“Yes. He is full of life.”

“Is he prettier then Uncle Bilbo?”

Thorin chuckled, looking into Bilbo’s eyes with a loving smile. “Yes and no. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He is more precious then all of the gems in Erebor-”

“Even the Arkenstone?” Frodo asked wide eyed in his arms.

“Even the Arkenstone.” Thorin agreed with a chuckle. Bilbo wasn’t saying anything, just staring at Thorin as if he were the person Thorin was describing. “I’ve almost lost him more times then I can count. But he always comes back to me. And I can not stand to lose him anymore.” Bilbo was tearing up; Thorin knew it was because Bilbo’s own feelings matched Thorin’s perfectly.

“Who is it?” Sam asked excitedly.

“He’s just a simple hobbit; who is friends with a deceptive wizard. He is also a Baggins of Bag End.”

“Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo giggle happily.

“Yes.” Thorin said, he could not remember a time when he had shared that much emotion with anyone. Bilbo just brings out the best in him.

Bilbo moved to finally give Thorin a kisss of his own free will.

“BILBO!” The door slammed open as Bilbo and Thorin were centimeters away. It startled both, jumping back a bit; Thorin turned to glare at whoever interrupted him.


	12. Banishment

 

_“BILBO!” The door slammed open as Bilbo and Thorin were centimeters away. It startled both, causing them to jump back a bit; Thorin turned to glare at who ever interrupted him._

His nephews and the others recoiled a little at Thorin’s glare. The king put Frodo back on the ground next to Sam.

“We heard that you found who attacked Bilbo.-"

“-We wanted to check if the hobbits were okay."

Thorin was about scold his nephews for bursting into his room and further postponing another kiss from his burglar; when Bilbo spoke up.

“It’s going to be fine. Why don’t you lot take Frodo and Sam for breakfast.” Bilbo said ushering his boys to the rest of the company. “Thorin and I will be right behind you.”

Fili winked a Bilbo but said nothing, pushing the rest of the company out of the room.

Thorin turned to Bilbo. "You are very good." he said with a smirk. The burglar shrugged.

"I wanted to finish our talk from earlier. Did you mean what you said?" He asked nervously, fiddling with his hands.

Thorin lifted Bilbo's chin, forcing the hobbit to look him in the eye. "Every. Single. Word." He released the hobbit, gesturing for him to sit on the closest couch. Thorin took his seat after Bilbo, sitting as close as possible to him. “Before we continue I must ask, how do you wish Tazla to be punished?”

“What?”

“By the rules of Erebor, attempted murder is punishable by death; that is, only if the victim does not have a punishment of their own.” Thorin repeated from memory, knowing the rules of his mountain by heart. He himself had also witnessed many an execution.

“I control what happens to her?” Thorin nodded, “Does she have to die?”

“No. However, I know that many members of our company would much enjoy being in charge of her punishment; myself included. Bilbo, do not be so merciful, she tried to kill you”

“I am not saying that I forgive her… I just do not think that she deserves death. You heard her; she did not sound of right mind. Couldn’t she be imprisoned for life or banished or something?”

“If that is what you wish; she can be banished. Though I must ask, why do you spare her life?”

“Gandalf once said to me, ‘True courage is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one.’ I feel that she should be spared.”

“Very wise. She will be banished at your request.” Thorin pulled Bilbo into his lap. “Are there ways of courting among hobbits?”

“Not many,” Bilbo said, thinking for a moment, “usually we give gifts such as brews, new pipes, different flowers, and food, to who we wish to court; Simple things. What about dwarves?”

“Hair braiding is big. It states a claim on the intended and wards off other suitors, as well as strengthens bonds. Different braids and clasps mean different things. There is also the gifting of something of your trade, usually made by hand. Most dwarves are not romantics. Can we finish our talk from earlier. I must know, are my feelings returned?”

“Very much so; though I cannot describe them as poetically as you did.”

“I am not very good with words and feelings; I merely spoke what my heart was telling me.”

“I thought it was lovely.” Thorin leaned down to capture Bilbo's lips against his own.

The door slammed open once again, making Bilbo jump back; their lips never touching. Thorin sighed angrily. He would maim the next person to interrupt a kiss with his hobbit (Unless it was Frodo or Sam, his nephews were fair game however.)

“King Thorin! Why has my daughter been imprisoned?” Azelon yelled, only to see the hobbit that was supposedly deceased, sitting in Thorin’s lap. Bilbo and Thorin stood up.

“The next person to enter my room without my permission shall be sent to the dungeons and will be punished most severally.” Thorin mumbled to Bilbo, before addressing his annoying advisor. “She has been imprisoned after confessing to myself of how she tried to kill Bilbo.” 

“I-I thought… you said-!”

“Bilbo is alive. After your daughter had admitted to poison him-” Before Thorin could say anything else, his adviser was on his knees, crying and begging for his daughter’s life.

“Please do not kill her! She is my only child! I beg of you! Please do not kill her!”

“The decision has already been made. Tomorrow at dawn she will banished from the halls of Erebor, never to return, under punishment of death.” Azelon melted with relief.

“Thank you, thank you so much!”

“It is not I who you should be giving thanks.” Confusion was clear over Azelon’s face. “Mister Baggins was the one who requested she be banished. I would have not been so lenient.” Before the advisor could say another word, the king ushered him out of the room.

After the door closed, the tension in the room melted away. The king under the Mountain turned back to his burglar. “There is one more thing I must ask of you.” He said before leading Bilbo into his room.

He left the hobbit sitting on the bed as he went over to a chest in the corner of the room.

“As I said before, I do not wish to lose you once again. Close your eyes.” The hobbit complied. He felt something cold placed around his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. “I wish for you to be my consort.” Bilbo opened his eyes to judge the truth on Thorin’s face. He was distracted by the necklace around his neck. It looked very much like the Arkenstone, sending out waves of beauty. “It belonged to my Grandmother.” Thorin explained. “It was given to her by my grandfather, after the Arkenstone was found. It is a piece of the heart of the mountain. My mother never got the chance to wear it; however I believe that the one I love should bear it as sign to his true place at my side.”

Thorin couldn’t help but admire the way the stone shined against Bilbo’s neck.

“Thorin…” Bilbo couldn’t find words to describe how he felt right now. “Yes.” He finally decided on, before pulling his husband to be down finally for his kiss.

 

Tazla was to be banished in a few minutes; Thorin was also to announce that Bilbo was going to be Consort under the Mountain.  Fili, Kiwi, and Lady Ellena were helping Bilbo into the traditional consort robes currently. Well, lady Ellena was, the princes were playing with Frodo and Sam, who were watching from yet another pillow fort (the best so far. The princes had helped them set it up; retrieving pillows from anywhere they could find them.)

Thorin was discussing something with Balin and Dwalin in another room.

“Oh, don’t you look lovely.” Ellena gushed, petting the small fur cape Bilbo had on. He was also wearing a sleeveless dark blue vest with a low collar line, showing off the necklace Thorin had given Bilbo. The regal outfit was a little tight, and it was heavy. Ellena had mention that there was gold threaded in to the fabric. Thankfully he didn’t have to wear nasty, confining boots.

“Isn’t this a bit much?” Bilbo asked very self conscious of the robes and braids Thorin had put in his hair last night.

“You don’t have to wear it all the time.” Fili informed him, peeking out from the fort with his brother and the two hobbits.

“Only on official occasions, such as banishments” Kili explained.

“When foreign diplomats arrive,”

“Special feasts,”

“Weddings some times,”

“Oh and when you’re in court by Thorin’s side.” Bilbo’s head was spinning. He would have a lot of responsibilities now. It all seemed worth it though to be at Thorin’s side.

“Don’t worry dear,” Ellena comforted, “You look lovely. Thorin won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.”

“Yeah! Uncle, you look very pretty!” Frodo said from their fort.

“Uh-huh,” Sam agreed with his friend. “You look very pretty Uncle Bilbo.”

Bilbo froze, “Sam did you just call me ‘Uncle’?” he asked with a growing smile.

“I’m sorry.” Sam apologized quickly.

Bilbo fished Sam out of the fort with a little laugh. “No Sam. It’s fine. I like it very much.” He said kissing the little boy’s forehead, hugging him close.

 

The king under the mountain had his breath taken away when he first saw Bilbo in the robes of the consort. His hobbit looked absolutely stunning. Thorin felt jealousy stir inside that others would be able to look upon his most treasured jewel as well.

 

Bilbo was nervous. Thorin could read the hobbit’s apprehension all over his face. They were about to enter Thorin’s court. Tazla was to be banished, and Bilbo was to be made his consort.

Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his own. “It is okay.” He said before the door in front of them was open.

All was quiet as Thorin lead Bilbo to his own seat next to Thorin’s. The king smirked when he saw the bewildered faces of his council gaping at Bilbo. Fili stood behind Bilbo’s chair, as heir to the throne he was required to attend the majority of Thorin’s councils.

Tazla was gagged, had her hands chained together, and she had her head bowed as she awaited her sentence.

No one spoke until Thorin stood, moving in front of the woman. “Tazla, daughter of Azelon; you have attempted to kill Bilbo Baggins. For punishment on request of your victim, you are to be banished from Erebor until the day you die.”

Her head shot up when Thorin mention Bilbo. Her eyes widened when she saw him next to Thorin’s throne, in the robes of the consort; she almost instantly turned her shocked expression into one of hate. 

Thorin moved to cut off her glare, glaring back at her just as hard. “Dwalin, see to it that she is expelled from our halls within the hour.” His friend nodded, dragging the female dwarf from the room.

 

Thorin returned to his throne. He watched Azelon and his wife follow hopelessly after their daughter. If they wished to leave as well they were welcome too. There was no guarantee they would be allowed back in Erebor if they did so though.

“I have another announcement. I have decided to take Bilbo Baggins as my consort.” As expected there was an outcry immediately following.

“A male hobbit?”

“What about heirs to the throne?”

“He is not fit to be a consort!”

“Enough!” Thorin yelled, standing up to defend Bilbo. The room fell silent “I am the king; I will marry whomever I please.” Thorin glared at each of the seven members of his council. “The hobbit is my choice, and I will marry him. No further discussion will be held on the matter. He is fit as any to be my consort. And do you not approve of my current heirs?” Thorin asked, silently daring anyone to speak against him. “Fili is a fine heir. Any more comments on the matter shall be met with imprisonment. If Bilbo and the little hobbits are met with hostility from my council, I will not hesitate to instate a new one.”

Thorin could feel Fili smirking from his place besides Bilbo. Even with his back to him, Thorin could feel the heat coming off Bilbo’s face in waves.

“This meeting is adjourned for the rest of the day.” He turned back to Bilbo, Fili, and Balin. He took Bilbo’s hand leading him out of the hall back to his room, with a guiding hand on his back.

 

Thorin and Bilbo were wed within a few months. It was a lovely service; Bilbo and Thorin had decided to do a mix of a traditional dwarfish and hobbit wedding. The feast lasted for two days.

Some of Bilbo and Frodo’s Took relatives came from the Shire to celebrate as well. They brought a letter from Lord Elrond. It had told Bilbo that the shire was safe; Lord Elrond’s elves and the Rangers had been able to dispose of all the Orcs before any wide spread damage had happened. It also mentioned something about little Merry and Pippin setting out to fight Orcs, only to end up getting distracted by farmer Maggot’s mushrooms.

 

‘Everything was going to be okay.’ Bilbo thought to himself, relaxing into Thorin’s arms in their bed. 


End file.
